Happy New Year!
by IfWeDieAtTheSameTime
Summary: After kissing the one person she knew she shouldn't, Lucy runs home to deal with her feelings. But what happens when that person follows her back home? ONESHOT. NC-17/RATED M - because there's...well...RATED M material inside.


**A/N**: _This is my first fanfic. YAY! ::dances:: I figured I'd start with my OTP, Natsu and Lucy, then maybe work my way from there. I'm sorry if any names or words are spelled wrong, because I had to write this late at night (over two days). Buuut, I'm not sure what else to say, except I hope you like it and I hope I did well enough for all of you!_

_NC-17/ RATED M _

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, but if you could convince him to lend me Natsu for a day, I'd be your slave forever.**

* * *

"Happy New Year!"

The entire hall erupted: streamers, confetti, and all different types of alcohol shot into the air at once, cascading down onto the guild members as they shouted and toasted. I raised my glass into the air with them, then shot the liquid down my throat. As I looked up, I saw multiple pairs of heads coming together for the infamous New Year's kiss; Evergreen and Elfman trying to hide in the far corner, Laxus grabbing Lisanna and turning her around for a chaste kiss on the lips, Juvia fainting as Grey laughed and wiped her lipstick off his mouth. Cana had Bickslow trapped in her grasp, making a huge show of their kiss, but it didn't seem as if he was minding.

I looked around and saw Gajeel and Levy standing close to each other: Levy looking bashful and Gajeel looking defiant. Before I could feel sorry for her, however, he took her arm and spun her into his chest, then leaned down and closed his lips over hers.

_You go girl!_ I mentally high-fived her, then realized I was pretty much the only one left without a kiss. I turned around, prepared to ask Mira for another shot when I saw her sucking face with Freid.

"Oh, for the love of Mavis, I'm the only one who hasn't kissed anyone!" I spun around, facing the hall, shouting, "Someone, come kiss me! Now!"

Perhaps I was a little too unspecific, because the next thing I knew, I was being turned around by strong, yet familiar, hands. Warm lips pressed against mine as rough hands held onto my shoulders. My eyes opened in shock, staring at the one man I knew I shouldn't be kissing right now. Sparks flew through my body unwillingly, and I could feel my body heating up significantly. I couldn't tell if that was because of the man holding onto me, pressing his lips against mine, or because of my reaction to him.

All I knew was that it was over too quickly.

Natsu pulled back from me, opening his eyes and smiling. "Happy New Year, Lucy!" His hands still held on to my shoulders, and our bodies were so close my breasts were flush against his chest. I couldn't do anything but stare at him. I had had feelings for him for a while now; unrequited, of course, but I couldn't help how I felt. He was just so sweet, strong and carefree – not to mention incredibly sexy. He cared about me more than I felt I deserved, always looking out for me and my happiness. Even though he was dedicated to all of us, his nakama, I still liked to think I was first in line.

"Lucy…are you ok?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, realizing I had just been standing there staring at him. Blushing, I brought my fingers to my lips and pulled away from his grasp. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Um…thanks for the kiss, Natsu." I looked up and saw Natsu squinting at me with confusion. _Oh, shit. I have to leave._ I gave him a small smile and tried to turn away from him, but his hand caught my arm and turned me back towards him.

"Luce, what's the matter? You're acting kind of weird." To his credit, he sounded genuinely concerned, but I couldn't take this right now. I had had enough alcohol tonight that I was afraid I would do something to ruin our friendship, so I had to get away.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting you to kiss me." I tried turning away again, but he held tight, making me face him.

"You weren't expecting a kiss? You had just shouted for someone to kiss you!" His face was contorted in confusion, but his voice came out angry.

In my clouded state of mind (clouded from the alcohol, or the kiss – who knew?) I began getting angry myself. "Yeah, but I wasn't expecting one from YOU!"

Natsu's face went from confused to shocked to hurt to angry, all within seconds. "From me? Why the hell not? What's so wrong with getting a kiss from me!?"

"Because a kiss from you means more to me than a kiss from anyone else!" I shouted at him, the words slipping from my mouth before my brain could reel them in. As soon as they were out, I gasped. Natsu sat there, staring at me, his mouth hanging slightly open as his eyes locked onto mine. I turned away from him once more, yanking my arm from his grip and walking towards the exit.

I didn't make eye contact with anyone else as I made my way to the exit, and once I was through the guild hall doors, I started running. Hopefully the alcohol that had been running through everyone all night would spare me the embarrassment of Natsu actually remembering this, but I knew that was being a little too optimistic.

I reached my apartment quickly and unlocked my door in record time. Slamming the door shut, I turned around and fell back, banging my back against the door. "I can't believe this is happening…" Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine going back into the guild the next morning. Natsu would be fighting with Grey, he would see me and he would wave, and then continue like nothing was wrong, nothing had happened. Hopefully, he would just let this go, and we could continue on like we have been: with me loving him from afar.

After I sat there for a couple of minutes, I realized my head was buzzing a little more than expected. Mavis, Mira makes the strongest drinks. "Why are you acting like this, Lucy? Get over it. Natsu will. You're just a little buzzed. Go to bed, and everything will be better in the morning." Trying to give myself the pep-talk of a lifetime, I stood up from the door and made my way into my bedroom. Sighing, trying to relax, I closed my eyes and opened my door.

"You think I can just 'get over' you saying something like that…"

A scream formed in my throat, held back by the hand that flew up to my mouth. I stumbled just inside my bedroom, onto the wall by the door, and stared into the dark at a figure crouching inside my window. His face was shadowed, his hands gripping onto my window sill between his feet as he sat on his haunches, the scarf wrapped around his neck blowing slightly behind him in the breeze.

"W-what are you doing here, Natsu?" I couldn't help the shake in my voice, simply because things were not going as I had hoped. He didn't forget, he wasn't going to let this go.

Natsu jumped lithely down from my window, staring at me with his intense onyx eyes. "What did you mean, 'a kiss from me means more than from anyone else'?" He started walking towards me, his voice like a quiet storm.

"Because…" I straightened up and started walking towards him, clearing my throat and trying my hardest to sound like the Lucy he knows. "Because we're best friends. It's just weird."

"No, I don't believe you." Natsu had reached me by then, standing so close to me I could feel his breath on my face. He kept walking, forcing me back towards the wall. His eyes were fierce, his voice still dangerously quiet. "If it was just because we were best friends, you would have pushed me away, slapped me, punched me, kicked me, called me a pervert. You would've done something totally 'Lucy' and everything would have been fine and we would still be celebrating with our guild, but you didn't. Instead your heart starting racing, your breathing got faster, your scent got stronger-" His words had started to come a little faster, a little more rough, and he closed his eyes and took a breath. I wasn't sure if it was to calm down, but I was hoping with all my might that my 'scent' wasn't as strong anymore. I felt my back hit the wall behind me, and I braced myself against it. Natsu opened his eyes again, showing their intensity as he continued to look down on me. "…and then you ran away from me." His hands came up to rest on the wall on either side of my head, and his face got dangerously close to mine. "So, tell me the truth Lucy. Why does a kiss from me mean more to you?"

It was too much. He had me against a wall (literally!) and I had no more moves to make. He either knew the truth or he was looking for an excuse I didn't have to give. Natsu continued to stare at me, his eyebrows pulled down, his mouth in a hard line.

I looked at him once more, then gave up. There wasn't any other way for this to go. I had to tell him the truth, damn the consequences. Closing my eyes, I whispered, "Because I…I love you, Natsu." I didn't want to see what expressions would cross his face, didn't know if I could take it. I knew he didn't feel the same way as I did. Natsu just wasn't into love. The only thing I could do now was wait for him to say his peace and leave, so that I could deal with my stupid emotions alone and try to figure out a way to get things back to normal between us.

Suddenly, a hand grasped my chin and forced it up, making me gasp and open my eyes. Natsu was inches away, his eyes still intense, his expression fierce, and then he said the one thing I wasn't prepared for.

"Then don't ever run away from me again."

His lips crashed into mine like he had something to prove, and I could feel my heart skipping a couple beats. Natsu's hand travelled from my chin to my cheek, which he caressed gently. His eyes were closed and he pressed his body all the way into mine, smashing my breasts against his hard, muscled chest. A fire started to burn inside of me, and I suddenly didn't care what this was going to mean later: the only thing that mattered was right now, and right now, Natsu was giving me everything I have wanted for a long, long time.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand traveling into his pink locks. He moaned quietly, and his hand moved from my cheek down to my neck, while his other one snaked its way around my waist. I felt his tongue against my lips, trying to find entrance, and I opened my mouth slightly. He took my permission and ran with it, using his tongue to dominate mine while he pushed me harder against the wall.

I groaned into his mouth and tugged gently on his hair as I felt a stirring within my belly, heating up and spreading throughout my body. Natsu pulled away from my mouth, kissing his way down my jaw to my neck. The hand around my waist starting rising, lifting the shirt as he slid his hand up toward my breast, leaving a path of fire on my skin. "Natsu…" I moaned, tugging on his hair a little harder and digging my nails into his shoulder.

He growled against my neck, biting gently on my collarbone and moving his hands underneath my knees. Before I knew what was happening, his face was level with mine and he had me lifted into arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him hard, my fingers still wrapped in his hair while my other hand raked down his muscled back. I felt the wall leave my back, and he started carrying me over to my bed.

Natsu laid me down, breaking our kiss to stare into my eyes. We were both breathing heavily, and the fire that had started burning within me had turned into an inferno. His hand stroked my cheek once more, and I could see his eyes trying to seek an answer within mine. I knew that there was no way I was stopping this now, and since he was silently asking if this was ok, I figured I'd silently give him an answer.

I withdrew my hands from his body and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, tugging it up and over my head, forcing him to stop his contact. I took the piece of clothing and threw it to the side, not caring where it went, and stared at Natsu with what I knew was heavy lust in my eyes. The answering fire showing in his burned so bright it could have been morning, and he smashed our mouths together once more. His hand roamed my stomach, traveling up to caress the skin directly underneath my bra, sending shocks through me as his fingers ghosted across one of my cloth-covered breasts. I gasped out loud as he moaned, sinking my nails into his back. Removing his lips from mine, he traveled down my neck again. My hands found the edge of his vest, and I started to slide it off his shoulders. Without taking his lips from my skin, he slid the vest off one arm at a time and threw it into the darkness of my room. My hands traveled over his muscled shoulders as he left a trail of kisses down to my collarbone, which he nicked gently with his sharp teeth. I moaned loudly, arching into him.

"Fuck, Lucy…" Natsu settled one knee in between my legs and began caressing my breast, trailing his tongue lightly back up my neck. "I can't get over how good you taste…" I couldn't control my reaction as I gasped and arched into him once more, pushing my breast further into his hand. My hips rolled against his leg, causing friction against the hottest part of me, and I shuddered.

His mouth left my neck and I looked down, watching him slide his body down mine. His eyes caught my own, and he dipped down to capture one of my peaks in between his lips. The bra soaked in an instant, and the heat of his breath spread over my breast instantly. Natsu took his hand and began massaging the other, softly pinching the nipple every time his tongue ran across the other. I fisted my fingers into his soft, pink hair, feeling the coil in my belly become tighter and tighter.

Finally, his eyes left mine and, growling, he lifted his head and set his sights on my bra. Before I could lift up to help him with the clasp, he grabbed the strap between them and tore it apart, my breasts falling bare to his feasting gaze. Without any preamble, his mouth met my bare breast and his tongue lavished my nipple. He continued his assault with his mouth on one, while his hands tortured the other, sending sparks shooting through my body.

I moaned loudly, rolling my hips against his leg over and over, trying to keep in rhythm with his tongue and fingers. Natsu sucked my peak into his mouth one last time, letting it go with a _pop_ as his hand gave one last squeeze. "What are you doing down there, Lucy?"

Panting, I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me on one hand, his head tilted to the side and a smirk on his lips. His other hand was ghosting over my skirt, directly above the apex of my thighs. I put my hand on top of his, trying to give myself a little spot of relief, but he twisted his wrist and captured my hand in his. "Please, Natsu," I groaned. "I can't take it anymore."

He laughed softly once, and then brought my hand up near my head, kissing me hastily. "I've been waiting this long to touch you, taste you. You can wait a little longer as well." He left my hand above my head and crawled back down my body, stopping briefly to blow on the hardened peak he had just left. I rolled my hips once more, and he took the opportunity to slide my skirt down my legs. "Oh shit…" Natsu groaned. "Luce, you naughty girl."

It was my turn to smirk at him, and I bit my bottom lip enticingly. "There a problem?" His eyes lit up in a completely animalistic way, as if he were about to devour me.

"Not in the slightest." With that, he dipped his head down and captured my lower lips with his mouth, licking up my center before sucking gently on my small bundle of nerves. I cried out his name, fisting the bed sheets, as he repeated his torture over and over. His tongue slipped inside my core and he moaned, sending the vibrations from his voice straight through me. I could feel the coil getting tighter and tighter, the heat rising to dangerous temperatures inside my body. I looked down and watched as Natsu lifted his head and licked his lips. "You taste so damn good, Lucy." His eyes stayed fixated on my core as his hand traveled to where his lips had just been. He stroked one finger lazily over my lips, circling my entrance, before he slowly plunged it inside.

"Oh, fuck!" My hips bucked once, but Natsu kept his finger in place. I started moaning loudly, whimpering every time he pushed his finger further inside and moaning as he slowly slid it back out. His head dipped down once again and I felt his lips casing my clit, sucking on it lightly. I couldn't control the sounds coming out of my mouth, and my hands found their home in his hair once more. I started to ride his hand and mouth as he found an agonizing rhythm: flicking his tongue on my clit as he pushed his finger inside me, then sucking as his digit pulled back.

I could feel my release just beyond my reach and with Natsu's teasing pace I knew it would stay there. "Natsu…" I began writhing against him, trying to force his head against me, to make his tongue push harder, his finger go faster. He lifted his eyes, humming once, but otherwise he kept with his torture. "Quit teasing me, Natsu. I can't take it much longer."

He lifted his head slightly, taking one last slow lick up my lips. "What do you want, Lucy?"

I threw my head back onto the pillow, moaning loudly. "Faster, harder, please."

"No. What do you want, Lucy?" He blew across my nub slowly, his finger hovering just inside of me.

I couldn't take much more of his game. My release was so close, it burned inside my entire body. I was shaking inside of my skin, panting heavily, my toes already curling in anticipation. "Natsu, I want to come." I prayed to Mavis that this is what he wanted to hear, and I whimpered one more time.

His eyes became fierce, and he growled once more before his lips fell back onto my clit. He sucked hard, flicking his tongue against it quickly while his finger pumped inside me even faster. I cried out, feeling the heat start to boil inside me once again. Before I could beg him even more, he inserted another finger, curved them up to hit the sweet spot inside me, and the coil broke. I screamed out his name, and stars dotted my vision. I could feel Natsu place his other hand across my hips, holding me down as he continued his assault. My body writhed and convulsed, my stomach tightened over and over and my breath couldn't catch. His fingers never slowed, and I knew he was wringing every last drop he could take from me. Finally, my body started to calm on its own, and I felt Natsu take one last lick up my center.

My hands dropped from his hair and my body fell limp against the sheets. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily, as I felt him rise to his knees.

"Open your eyes." Natsu's voice was deep and rough as he gave his command, and I could do nothing but obey. I opened them to see him sitting up on his knees in front of me, staring at me with a look on his face that I could only describe as wild. His eyes were extremely fierce, and I broke contact with them as I watched his hands slide down his ripped stomach into the waist of his pants. He gripped the top and started to slide them down his legs, finally freeing his member. My eyes went wide as I stared at his impressive length, which jutted out towards me hungrily.

His pants completely off, he began to slide up my body once more, kissing a path up to my mouth. His hands grasped mine, intertwining our fingers and bringing them up beside my head. He kissed me softly, brushing our tongues together in a sweet caress. He pulled away gently, pressing our foreheads together. "Are you ready?"

I opened my eyes and looked into his onyx pools, taking in all the love that was shining out of them. This wasn't my first time, but I couldn't help but feel a swell of emotion at his eagerness to make sure I was still okay. I nodded my head and smiled, then met his lips with mine once again.

I felt Natsu shifting on top of me, aligning his member with my entrance, and then he pushed forward. His mouth swallowed my soft cry as he entered me, my walls expanding around his velvety hardness. Our lips parted as he sheathed himself completely inside of me, and we both gasped at the feeling. He gritted his teeth and held still for a moment, allowing me to adjust to his impressive size. I raised my hips against him, encouraging him, and he pulled back slowly until just the tip remained.

Natsu flexed his hips again, pushing back inside as slowly as he left. He groaned again, leaning his head down to rest in the spot connecting my neck and shoulder. "You're so fucking tight, Luce."

"I think you're just so fucking big, Natsu." He laughed softly, lifting his head to kiss me once more. His hips kept his slow rhythm, gently sliding in and out. I felt the heat slowly returning to my body, and I raised my hips into his, moaning into his mouth. He released my lips and trailed kisses down my neck as he picked up speed.

My hands traveled over his back, feeling his strong muscles contracting as he moved steadily above me. His teeth grazed my collarbone and my back arched automatically, sending his thick length further inside of me. He groaned, biting down onto my neck as he moved even faster. I sunk my nails into his shoulder, gasping as the inferno took over me once again. Natsu sat up, holding his weight over me on both of his hands as he pistoned in and out.

I watched as his eyes traveled down my body, resting on the place our bodies were combined. I moved my hands above me, tangling them into the sheets, trying to hold myself in place as he rocked me back and forth. Natsu sat up completely, picking my legs up and wrapping them around his waist. My breath was coming quicker, and I moaned at the new sensation. I could feel my release coming up once again, and I started writhing beneath him, moving my hips into his thrust for thrust.

I watched as he grit his teeth, and I knew he was closing in as well. "I'm so close…faster…please…" I heard his groan, and then he was slamming into me. His fingers were digging into my hips, guiding me back onto him as he thrust hard.

"Come on, Lucy. Come for me, baby." I felt one of his hands leave my hips, and I looked up just in time to see his thumb press into my clit, circling it around. He applied just the right amount of pressure onto my bundle of nerves, and I came undone once more. I screamed his name again, gripping the sheets next to me so hard I swore they ripped. I felt my walls constricting around him as my belly tightened over and over, felt the waves of electricity continuously wash over me. I opened my eyes just in time to see Natsu release, his eyes slammed shut and my name falling from his lips.

I felt the last remnants of my orgasm leave, and Natsu fell on top of me, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. Lifting my hands, I stroked his back with one and ran my other through his slightly damp pink locks. We laid there together peacefully as we came down from our high, catching our breath.

As I thought about drifting to sleep, I felt him kissing my neck gently, then raising his head. I looked into his eyes, and smiled, bringing my hand up to caress his face. He leaned into my touch, smiling back at me.

"Is it too late to tell you that I love you, too?"

I laughed softly, "No, it's never too late to say that. But I think I got the point." Natsu gave his signature toothy grin, then turned his head and kissed the middle of my palm before nuzzling his head back into my neck. I sighed contently, closing my eyes and just reveling in the peace and love that was running through our bodies.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Natsu one last time.

"By the way, you should go without underwear more often."

* * *

**A/N**: _Gihi. _

_I know that Lucy was slightly OOC, but I was trying to get across that she was slightly drunk and at her wits end with keeping her feelings secret. _

_I hope you liked it! If so, please R&amp;R, and if you want me to try my hand at other FT one-shots, leave me a message or visit my tumblr and shoot my a request pairing. _

_Thanks, you beautiful, lovely pervs. 3_


End file.
